


Expand Kong

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Belly Kink, Gen, Inflation, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Other, Transformation, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A sequel-ish thing to “Powser”Pauline decides to replicate the success Princess Peach had with her transformation for herself, using magic to reshape herself in the image of her foe Donkey Kong.





	Expand Kong

News of Bowser and Princess Peach's transformation and subsequent role-reversal spread throughout the world's kingdoms. Since New Donk City was a modern metropolis where all sorts of creatures and people came to mingle, its mayor Pauline was one of the first to find out.

"Peach certainly knows how to keep things interesting..." Pauline said to herself with a sigh. She was alone in her mayor's office, with the report she had received left open on her desk. The Mushroom Kingdom was still adjusting to its new status quo. Meanwhile, New Donk City had seen a period of relative peace, not counting the giant robot centipede attack of course.

Pauline drummed her pen against her cheek. Had Mario not been there, New Donk would've been in serious trouble. What would happen if there was another incident and he wasn't there to help them?

Pauline read through the report again.

"Sources indicate that Princess Peach's transformation was initiated by contact with a magical item which she'd purchased from a wizard."

"Hurmm..." she said, biting on the cap of her pen. "Maybe Peach had the right idea..."

Unlike Peach, who could leave her castle for hours without causing an issue, Pauline needed to be available in her office for the entire day lest the city fall into chaos. So, instead of paying a personal visit to the Magikoopa the princess had acquired the item from, she made him come to her. 

"Feel free to sit anywhere you want," she said as the bespectacled reptile waddled through the door, clad in blue robes.

"I understand that you provided Princess Peach the magical item that transformed her. Would you be willing to do the same for me?" she asked. The short creature tried and failed to pull himself up onto the chair across her desk, and chose instead to stand.

He nodded. "Yes...but as I'm sure you're aware, magic isn't free."

She slipped an envelope that looked like it was about to burst from whatever was filling it across her desk. 

"Of course. I think you'll find this is more than enough. It's from my personal funds too-although I hope that this will help with my duty as a mayor, I'd rather not spend my taxpayer's dollars on it."

The koopa tore a hole in it just big enough for him to see the gold coins glimmering inside.

"Yes...very good. I need to go back to my lair to conjure this. Expect it to arrive by midnight tonight."

"Excellent. Happy doing business with you."

The koopa turned his head as he opened the door to leave. "And one more thing...your transformation won't be exactly the same as Peach's, though it will be the equivalent."

"Of course," Pauline said. "I wouldn't want it to be identical. Apparently she reacts badly when people try to imitate her."

\----

The koopa had stayed true to his word. On the stroke of midnight, something arrived outside of Pauline's door. It was merely an unmarked parcel, rather unremarkable for something that supposedly contained something magic. However, Pauline was more concerned with its contents than its packaging. 

She brought into into her office and unwrapped it. Seeing what was inside made her smile. She out the lone banana within, and turned it over in her hand. To anyone else it would've looked like an ordinary fruit, but she knew was it was right away. She had a pretty good idea of what she'd be getting herself into if she decided to eat it too. She still had faith in her plan, and besides, she payed good money for this thing, so it was too late to turn back now.

She huffed, peeling the skin from the banana and shoving the whole thing into her mouth, downing it in a single gulp. She could feel the banana as it entered her belly, where it immediately dissolved into a sort of magic foam that made her stomach jump. The bubbling in her belly soon subsided, and turned into a tingle that spread throughout her entire body. 

She kept her eyes pointed straight down at her own figure, so she could witness whatever changes were taking place as they happened. The first thing she noticed was the floor shrinking beneath her, as the tingling concentrated in her legs. At first it appeared to her like she was levitating. It took Pauline a moment to realize what was actually happening. She was getting farther away from the floor because she was getting bigger. She was mostly growing upwards, though she seemed to gain some width as well. By time the growth started to slow down, she was a whole foot and a half taller than she had been at the start, and about twice as wide, with her hips and shoulders being especially broad even with her new proportions. These initial expansions would give her the frame necessary to support the other transformations that were forthcoming. In anticipation of these coming changes, Pauline stripped off her mayoral suit, not wanting it to get stretched any further in case she became even larger, and because she wanted to examine her shifting body closely. 

It wouldn't take very long for the first of those transformations to show themselves. Since her hair was already a similar shade of brown to her ape adversary, there was no change in its color, though the amount of it began to shift dramatically. Patches of brown hair began to appear in places where there had been none or little of it before-on her legs, her arms, beneath her armpits, on her chest, and lastly underneath her navel, where a trail of fuzz led to the massive pubic bush that had sprouted between her legs.

Her arms were the next thing to change, growing until they were disproportionately large and thickly muscled, with large, powerful fists. She watched as her stomach swelled into a round, fuzz-covered potbelly with a noticeably distended navel. This provided a surface for her expanded breasts to rest upon, which had begun to sag under their own weight. Now they draped over her gut, nipples swollen and erect. She caressed her new belly with her massive hand. It wasn't squishy as its round shape would suggest, but rather stiff and well-muscled instead.

Her legs were the last part to expand, perhaps out of necessity, as they were needed to support the weight of her enlarged upper body. Despite how thick and muscular her thighs had become, they were still unable to keep her upright, at least not consistently. Between her arms, breasts, and gut, the mass was simply too great. It seemed like she would have to walk like a gorilla for the time being, hunched over and on all fours.

Paulina gazed at herself in the mirror. The magical banana had not turned her into a gorilla, so much as it had made her an especially hairy, sort of gorilla-shaped human woman. Her jaw had become rounder, almost circular, and her eyes large black dots. Overall she was rather impressed with her transformation, though there was still one thing she still needed to test. The point of this form was so she could personally defend her own city, so it seemed like a test of strength was in order. 

Pauline didn't exactly have any weightlifting equipment in her room, but she did have plenty of furniture. Everything would need to be replaced to accommodate her new size, so why not?

Pauline started with her mayoral desk, raising her massive fist above her head and bringing it down on the wood with a crack. The desk was smashed into large pieces and countless splinters, and those two pieces were then picked up and hurled out of the window by Pauline. Chairs were hurled against the wall with all of her terrifying might, shattering them to pieces and leaving behind large dents in the wall. Perhaps Pauline was getting a bit too into this whole gorilla thing, as she found herself pounding her chest, making her breasts jiggle and flop about, while letting out all sorts of howls and bellows in her deepened voice. 

It wasn't that Pauline had lost control of her faculties, and reverted to a feral state as a result of her transformation. She was still very much in control of herself, she just happened to find going ape incredibly fun. 

She caught her breath as she looked upon the results of her rampage. Her office had been left in utter chaos. Everything made of wood had been reduced to splinters. The drywall was dented in some places, while in others there were massive holes. Papers spilled from her dented, knocked-over filing cabinets, most of them folded, stepped on, torn, or some combination of the three.

The only thing that hadn't been damaged was her phone, which she ambled over to on her knuckles. "Yes, hello? This is Mayor Pauline. Yes, I know I sound different. There's a very good reason for that. You can come and see for yourself, but first, my office is in need of some renovation, and I need a new suit, as large as you can make it. No, I don't believe XXXL will be sufficient."

Her new body may have made the more bureaucratic parts of her mayoral duties more difficult (filing paper work wouldn't be easy with clumsy gorilla hands), but at least nobody would mess with New Donk City for the foreseeable future.


End file.
